In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,845 there is described a urine collection and analysis device in the form of a unitary housing having a plurality of sample compartments in the housing. In my copending application Ser. No. 521,352 filed Nov. 6, 1974 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,770 there is described a urine collection device which incorporates a forestream collection and isolation arrangement which insures that only the midstream flow is taken as a sample.